


Правильная мотивация

by all_decay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Порой, чтобы узнать нужную информацию, приходится прибегнуть к крайне сомнительным мерам.





	Правильная мотивация

**Author's Note:**

> Сцена описанная в этом драббле должна была быть в моем так и недописанном фанфике. А раз заканчивать я его не собираюсь, мне просто не хотелось, чтобы что-то настолько крутое пропадало зря.

— Гляди, Лен, похоже, наш красавчик приходит в сознание, — усмехнулся Барри и, подойдя ближе к мужчине, для верности чувствительно похлопал его по щекам. — Ну, давай, золотко, просыпайся, а то мы уже тебя заждались.

Мужчина непонимающе затряс головой, а она была тяжелой после внушительной дозы транквилизатора, и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на парне перед собой, удалось это только раза с третьего. Парень ему показался знакомым, но вот откуда вспомнить он не мог при всем желании. А вот появившееся в поле зрения второе лицо, он бы узнал даже находясь в глубоком маразме. Леонард Снарт. Мужчина тут же рванулся в сторону, но с ужасом осознал, что крепко связан. Все его тело онемело настолько, что практически не ощущалось.

— Привет, дорогуша, я тоже несказанно рад тебя видеть, — хищно заулыбался Снарт, отчего связанный мужчина едва вновь не потерял сознание, однако его вовремя вновь пару раз хлестнули по щекам. — Нет-нет-нет, мы с таким нетерпением ждали возможности с тобой поговорить, будет крайне невежливо вот так просто нас покинуть.

— Что вам от меня нужно? — с огромным трудом произнес мужчина, язык был ватным, и в горле пересохло так, словно он пересек пустыню.

— Я ведь буквально только что сказал: просто поговорить.

— Тогда почему я связан? — он попытался освободиться, но, кажется, затянул себя еще сильнее.

— Ох, золотце, это лишь для небольшой мотивации, — проворковал Барри. Он отошел куда-то назад, и мужчина ощутил, что переворачивается, а ведь он даже не догадывался, что все это время лежал привязанный к какому-то столу. Теперь его поставили вертикально, однако крепления от этого слабее не стали. — Вот, так нам будет удобнее общаться.

Барри вновь появился в поле зрения мужчины, и теперь о чем-то перешептывался со Снартом, стоя чуть в стороне у каких-то столов, накрытых прозрачной пленкой. Свет одинокой тусклой лампы вполне позволял рассмотреть содержимое этих столов, от одного только вида которых, мужчина задрожал и начал сильно потеть. Металлический блеск ножей, скальпелей и иных пугающих инструментов для пыток был ему слишком хорошо знаком.

— Да что вам от меня нужно?! — в панике завопил он, прекрасно понимая, что его крики вряд ли кто-то услышит. — Спрашивайте. Я расскажу. Расскажу все, что знаю.

Удивленные таким рвением, Барри и Леонард переглянулись, и Снарт вновь выступил вперед.

— Впечатлен твоим рвением. Видишь, малыш, — обратился он к Барри и тот тут же встал рядом, — я же говорил, что правильная мотивация всегда помогает общению. — Барри только хмыкнул, предоставляя Леонарду право самому задавать вопросы.

— Ладненько, — промурлыкал он, вновь обращаясь к их пленнику. — Если уж мы все тут теперь откровенны, может, расскажешь нам, где прячется твой дружок Брайан?

Мизерная надежда мужчины на благополучный исход растаяла в одночасье. При всем желании и рвении это была единственная вещь, о которой говорить он не мог.

— Я… я не понимаю о ком вы…

Леонард фыркнул.

— Похоже, откровенного разговора все же не вышло. Жаль, мне не очень хотелось марать сегодня руки.

Мужчина уже готов был вздохнуть с облегчением, потому что до него доходили жуткие слухи о том насколько ловко Снарт орудовал скальпелем. Возможно, ему все же удастся выбраться из этой ситуации живым.

— Хм, зато я не прочь опробовать этот потрясающий новенький инструмент в действии, — блеснув глазами и даже облизнувшись, Барри повернулся к столу. Кажется, он что-то тихо мурлыкал себе под нос, выбирая орудие для пытки, будто стоял перед витриной со сладостями.

— Дорогуша, пожалуй, это твой последний шанс по-хорошему рассказать нам, где заныкался твой приятель, — мягко проговорил Снарт.

— Я, правда, не понимаю о ком, ты спрашиваешь, — пленник вновь начал потеть, однако голос оставался твердым, пока.

Иной человек в подобной ситуации начал бы паниковать, плакать, предлагать деньги, умолять, но мужчина точно знал, что со Снартом этот фокус не пройдет, ему оставалось лишь играть в несознанку и молиться, чтобы, в конце концов, ему поверили.

— Жаль, а ведь я действительно надеялся расстаться сегодня друзьями. Малыш, ты готов? — Снарт вновь обратился к своему мальчику, и в этот момент до мужчины дошло, где они встречались. Несколько дней назад Снарт приходил с ним бар, представляя всем как своего любовника.

Барри уже крутил в руках скальпель и на заданный вопрос широко заулыбался.

— Да, думаю, начну с этого, — он подошел ближе. — Смотри, какой острый. — Он легко провел лезвием по своему пальцу, оставляя тонкий надрез, который тут же начал обильно кровоточить. — Ой, я ведь даже не давил.

Леонард тут же оказался рядом и, взяв ладонь парня в свою руку, внимательно осмотрел рану.

— Сейчас мы это быстро исправим, — промурлыкал он, а затем поднес кровоточащий палец к своему рту и, обхватив губами, осторожно слизал всю кровь, буквально языком ощущая, как спидфорс стремительно заживляет порез.

Барри во все глаза смотрел за действиями Снарта и когда тот отпустил его руку, он заметил в уголке его губ небольшое пятнышко крови. И это ему окончательно вскружило голову.

— Лен, у тебя здесь осталась капля. Я сейчас…

Леонард не успел ничего ответить, как Барри приблизился и неожиданно лизнул его в уголок губ. Всего долю секунды они в нерешительности смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем слиться в жестком, но безумно страстном поцелуе. В нем было все: сумасшедшая атмосфера происходящего, длительное ожидание, а еще ощущение чего-то запретного и неправильного, и все это дико возбуждало.

Глядя в полном непонимании на целующуюся парочку, мужчина хоть и был в ужасе от ситуации, в которой находился, но все же с огромным удивлением осознавал, что начинает возбуждаться. Он даже что-то простонал по этому поводу, что заставило этих двоих оторваться друг от друга.

— Мм, мальчик мой, как бы мне не хотелось продолжить, мы все же сейчас немного заняты, — прохрипел Леонард, потому что уже был на взводе.

Барри лишь слегка покраснел и отстранился.

— О, смотри, похоже, наше маленькое представление заставило кое-кого проснуться.

Только после этих слов до мужчины дошло, что он полностью обнажен. Он не мог осмотреть всего себя, шея практически не гнулась, но и этого было достаточно.

— Неплохое хозяйство, — хмыкнул Снарт. — Но если помешает, уж не обессудь, но нам придется его слегка подрезать.

После таких слов об эрекции можно было забыть, мужчина лишь надеялся, что не навсегда.

— О, так уже лучше. Развлекайся, мой хороший.

Снарт уступил место своему мальчишке и тот со звериным оскалом начал приближаться, на мгновение мужчина даже решил поступиться своими принципами и рассказать все, что знает, но момент быстро прошел, может, потому что ему сложно было поверить в настоящую кровожадность этого милашки.

— Что ж, золотой мой, даю тебе самый последний шанс облегчить свою душу. — Ответа Барри не дождался. — Как знаешь…

Он подошел практически вплотную, поигрывая скальпелем, словно игрушкой. Мужчина не заметил, в какой именно момент это произошло, но теперь на парне был надет фартук и защитные очки. Ситуация вновь начала стремительно накаляться.

— Можешь сколько угодно меня пытать или резать, я все равно не смогу рассказать вам то, чего не знаю.

— Ох, сладенький, не будь так жесток к себе, ну конечно же, сможешь, — ласково произнес Барри. — Понимаешь, я не собираюсь долго тебя мучить, не люблю этого. Все эти крики и кровь не по мне. Я сделаю всего один надрез чуть пониже твоего пупка, посмотрим, получится ли у тебя молчать, пытаясь удержать свои внутренности в себе.

Лицо парня было слишком серьезным, чтобы лгать, и мужчина весь затрясся от страха.

— Ну-ну, перестань, а то отхвачу ненароком что-нибудь лишнее, — губы Барри дернулись в подобии улыбки. — Да ты не переживай, ты все равно ничего не почувствуешь, мы же не звери все-таки, потому позаботились и заранее вкололи тебе обезболивающее. Уверяю, боли не будет.

Барри медлил, но не из-за нерешительности, он ждал, что их пленник все же одумается. Чего не произошло. Тогда он безразлично хмыкнул и вскинул скальпель. Боли и правда не было, лишь небольшое давление и вдруг брызги крови ударили в лицо и на фартук парня.

— Фу! Хорошо, что очки надел.

Рядом тут же появился Снарт.

— Неплохо сработано, малыш, — он легко поцеловал парня в висок. — Но серьезно, чувак, чем ты питаешься вообще? Вот это вонь!

Если чем-то и пахло, то мужчина, находясь в предобморочном состоянии, едва ли мог это ощутить. Они не шутили, не шутили!

— Упс! Смотри, похоже, часть кишечника стремиться покинуть твое тело, золотце. Поддержу-ка я их начинание. — Мужчина глазами полными немого ужаса наблюдал, как чужие руки нырнули внутрь его живота и потянули наружу его кишки, и тянули до тех пор, пока он не смог их разглядеть. Ничего более пугающего он в своей жизни не видел, его буквально распотрошили.

— Я расскажу, — взмолился он. Никакая тайна этого не стоила. — Только, пожалуйста, уберите их на место.

— Уверен? А по-моему им и снаружи неплохо.

— Боже! Тот, кого вы ищете сейчас не в Централ-Сити… — и он рассказал все, даже то, чего не знал наверняка, но догадывался.

— Ну вот, так бы сразу, и нам не пришлось бы мараться, — похлопал его по щеке Снарт. — Умничка. А теперь отдыхай. Пойдем, малыш, и брось уже эту гадость.

Пожав плечами, Барри выпустил из рук внутренности мужчины, которые с неприятным чавкающим звуком шлепнулись на пол, и, не оглядываясь, вышел вслед за Леонардом. Потому они не видели, как мужчина на секционном столе открыл рот, чтобы закричать, но прежде успел потерять сознание.

Плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, Барри и Лен посмотрели друг на друга и… рассмеялись.

— Черт возьми, Барри, не ожидал от тебя таких актерских талантов, — отсмеявшись, произнес Снарт.

— Да я, собственно, тоже. Тебе оказалось легко подыгрывать, — Барри улыбнулся, его все еще слегка потряхивало, неудивительно, не каждый день ведь приходится «разделывать» живого человека, пусть и не самого хорошего. — Не слишком ли мы жестко с ним поступили?

— Да не, очухается. Расслабься. Поверь, иначе мы бы от него ничего не добились.

— Надо не забыть поблагодарить Циско. Эти бутафорские внутренности и кровь просто супер.

— Ты, кстати, до сих пор весь в ней, — Леонард мазнул пальцем по щеке Барри. — Что это?

— Подкрашенный кукурузный сироп.

— Сладко, — Лен облизнул палец. — В отличие от твоей крови, она была пряной на вкус. Сумасшедший ход, но мне понравилось, чем он закончился, — он усмехнулся, а Барри покраснел.

— Прости, я не должен был тебя целовать.

— Не должен, — согласился Снарт. — Однако это единственное за весь этот безумный день, что я хотел бы повторить. И желательно прямо сейчас.

Барри знал, что не обязан, однако Леонард так призывно улыбался, что устоять было невозможно.


End file.
